Known in the prior art, is a metal microparticle generator that generates platinum microparticles by applying high voltage to a discharge electrode, which is formed by a core including platinum.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-23063 describes a prior art example of a metal microparticle generator arranged in a hair dryer, which is used to dry hair or set a hairstyle. The metal microparticle generator provides hair with platinum microparticles when, for example, drying the hair. The platinum microparticles have an antioxidation effect that suppresses hair damage (e.g., removal of cuticle) caused by active oxygen, which is produced by ultraviolet rays.
The metal microparticle generator described in the above publication emits platinum microparticles from the discharge electrode to protect hair from active oxygen, which damages the hair. To further improve the hair protection effect, it is desirable that the platinum microparticles be emitted from the discharge electrode together with other metal microparticles.